


Prince Eric

by lux_chels



Series: Draeden Holiday Fics 2014 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lux_chels/pseuds/lux_chels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come talk to me about Draeden at lux-chels.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	Prince Eric

Derek should have realized the moment his daughter was born with auburn brown curly hair and green-blue eyes, she’d want to dress up as Ariel for Halloween. The fact they named her Ariana, which they often shorten to “Ari” and let Lydia watch her (because she’s the only one they can trust with a child) who often shows her The Little Mermaid and has read the story to her numerous times before bed, should have also been proof.

But he wasn’t expecting this.

Two weeks before the dreadful day of October 31 (because Derek has always had an issue with Halloween and how horrible all the Werewolf costumes tended to be) Ariana came downstairs for breakfast and announced that she had to be Ariel for Halloween. Which Derek was 100% behind, because if anyone deserves to be a damn princess for Halloween it’s _his_ baby girl.

That didn’t upset him, no, it was hearing her declare him her Prince Eric that made him choke on his coffee.

Apparently kindly denying her would not be enough to appease her.

"But . . d-daddy you _HAVEEE_ to be my Prinwwcceeee!!! How can I be Ariel without a Prince?" Ariana exclaimed. At the age of four, (four and a half if you ask her) she already had him bending to her every wish.

Looking at Braeden, he sighed and said, “Wouldn’t you rather mommy dress up with you and be a beautiful princess?”

Giving him a sideways looks, Derek realized there was no way he was getting out of this. Not with both his girls ganging up on him.

"No! Daddy I want you to be my princceee, pleasseeeeee???" she says getting into his lap and giving her best puppy eyed tearful expression.

Braeden shot him a look that could kill a man, waiting for his response. Feeling his balls tighten up, Derek quickly responds with a bright smile, “Of course I’ll be your Prince Eric sweetheart.” Clapping her hands, Ariana giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before sliding off his lap and sitting down in her chair. ”Thank you daddy! I love you!” Derek sighed and returned the sentiment. Besides dressing up for one night couldn’t be as bad as Braeden kicking his ass.

_______________

Derek sighed looking at the mirror, and then the razor. "The things you’ll do for you kids." he muttered bitterly.

This was the longest he had ever let his hair grow (besides that horrible time when he was in college and thought he was a scene kid) and now he was gonna have to shave as well.

"Go head and do it, you’re only hurting yourself more by wasting time." Braeden said stepping out of the shower.

"Why do I have to do this? Can’t I be a prince without having to shave? I’m already growing out my hair." he grumbled lathering up. Leaning against the door, Braeden smiled.

"Quit complaining you big baby. You’re furry all over once a month. Can’t you just go one night fresh faced? Or is this a werewolf thing that I’m not aware of?"

Shaking his head, he grumbled, “No, you know how much I hate this holiday. They always make werewolves look bad, violent, creatures and I can’t stand people. There's nothing more annoying than having to deal with a full moon and then have some annoying mother come to your door and oogle you as you try to give her children some candy.”

Wrapping her arms around him, Braeden began kissing the back of his neck before whispering in his ear,

“Tell you what, if you behave like a good boy and take our daughter out this halloween, I might put on some costumes that you like.”

"Promise?"

"I promise, you big baby. Now hurry up, before I pull out the wax and strips."

______________

It had only been an hour and a half and Derek had already become the victim of catcalling and street harassment from women _and_ men mind you, and had been given numerous phone numbers along with his pieces of candy.

The tricker treating group he was in consitited of six moms, and six other kids.

And each mom had oogled his ass when he bended down to tie Arie’s shoe. With one of them being brave enough to pinch it. How they had managed that without a child noticing he has no idea. But now he’s mortified and pink cheeked. (And he almost wants to tell Braeden, but he doesn’t want to be responsible for one of the mom’s having a broken arm. Because Braeden is always percise and profficient.)

If this wasn’t embarassing enough, the costume Melissa made him left nothing to the imagination and it was freezing outside.

But, Ariana looked amazing. She looked so cute, that Derek had almost made them late by taking so many pictures of her. It was only when Braeden took the camera out of his hands and pushed him out the house that he got a move on.

Decked down in her Ariel costume, she looked like a princess and all the people at the stops, had praised her for how cute she looked and even slipped in another piece of candy to her for her creativitiy. The only problem was that each time they made a stop, Ariel proudly declared that it was all because of her daddy who was her Prince. Which only made all the women aww and giggle.

Which of course leads to numerous pictures being taken of the two.

At the end of the night Derek is only sure of two things: If the pictures get out, he will have never live this down. And two, they probably won’t be invited to this group again because this year Jennifer Paramore mom is “captain” mom and she is clearly pissed that her daughter isn’t recieiving all the praise like she was last year.

Oh well.

__________

Getting in around 9 o’clock, Derek feels more exhausted than Ariana.

She’s a ball of light explaining to her mother about all the candy she has recieved and about all the compliments she has recieved. Including the ones Derek got as well.

The look Braeden gives her is only one a mother can give, as she listens to her daughter's happy chatter over warm milk and cookies until her eyes become droopy and her words slurred.

Now changed and feeling remarkably better, because a man can only take having his ball sack exposed to the Fall air for so long before feeling physically ill, Derek takes Ariana from her. After giving her a hot bath and tearing her out of that costume (because she didn’t want to part ways with it), Derek was finally able to put her down for bed.

Now hardly able to keep her eyes open she glanced up at her father with a tired yawn. "Thank you daddy. You’re the best Prince ever." she whispered drowsily.

"Goodnight Princess Arie."

Giving her a kiss on the forehead he stepped out of the room. Walking into his bedroom, Derek hesitated before giving a smile.

Standing in a black silk robe, which Derek couldn't wait to find out what was under, it looked like Braeden had kept her promise.

"Are you ready for your suprise? You’ve been a _very_ good boy. And I think you deserve an award, don’t you? "

Smiling, Derek nodded.

After all, he _had_ been a good boy.

_________________

A week later when Derek opens up Beacon Hills Daily News and sees a picture of him and Ariana as the headline known as “ **Prince Eric and his beautiful Princess**.” with the description, “a wonderful father going out of his way for his daughter this Halloween is too cute for words. More on Page 6” he thinks “Never again”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Draeden at lux-chels.tumblr.com


End file.
